The Book
by rae1070
Summary: Hermione allows the stress of school to lead her into trouble. WARNING: Corporal Punishment. This story contains the spanking of a teen. If you do not like that. PLEASE DO NOT READ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these places or characters they all belong to the

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these places or characters they all belong to the

wonderful JKR

Summary-Hermione is a little too overwhelmed with her studies and she breaks some rules in her desperation. McGonagall is not there so she finds that Snape will be doling out her punishment.

Warnings- Spanking - not this chapter.

Rating - G

Thanks for all the feedback with Tempers Flair. I decided to try out a second fic so I hope you enjoy it. There is mostly set-up here. This fic is set during POA not long after the break-in to the Gryffindor tower thought to be done Sirius Black.

The Book

Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room studying madly. She had a sinking feeling she had gotten herself in over her head with the time turner and the extra classes but she was not going to admit it! She just needed to work harder. She tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she moved to start her next assignment. Now, where was that book she had gotten out of the library for her arithmancy essay. It was nowhere in the towering pile on the table.

She looked through them again starting to panic. The essay was due tomorrow! What if she had left it in the library!! She grabbed her bag and she could tell immediately by the weight that it held no books but she did feel something soft inside it. Right, Harry's invisibility cloak. They had stashed it there after visiting Hagrid. 'That's it!!' she thought. I will just make a dash to the library, grab the book and be back in no time. Her heart raced at such blatant rule breaking. Sure she had broken some rules with Harry and Ron but somehow doing it by herself was a whole new level. Teachers were especially uptight about being out after dark since the break in. This would be a serious violation.

She sighed and looked down at the blank parchment in front of her. At the thought of having nothing to hand in the next day for her assignment she jumped up and grabbed the cloak. She had to get that book!! It was just a quick trip to the library and she had the cloak. She didn't have a choice!

As she approached the portrait hole she paused one last time. It was practically the middle of the night. If she got caught... An image of a big F at the top of her paper set her moving again. She couldn't FAIL!!

After exiting and donning the cloak she made her way quickly to the library. It was too dark to see anything so she was forced to quietly remove the cloak and light her wand. THERE..She bolted toward the desk holding the book, not seeing the small step stool in her way. She tripped and fell hard. In an effort to break her fall she reached out toward a counter upsetting a vase of flowers that came tumbling to the ground beside her with a loud crash. For several minutes she sat holding her shin focusing only on the pain. As the pain died down she realized her danger. She grabbed her still lit wand from the floor and looking back she saw the cloak where she had dropped it. She knew she needed to get under it fast, but she decided to make a quick dash for the book. She reached the book and rushed toward the cloak but just as her hand grabbed the fabric a lantern shown in the door and Filch stood before her a smile starting to play on his face.

AH HAH!! Shouldn't you be in bed little girl? You are in trouble now!! There was no doubt about it, he had a look of pure glee on his face as he reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm, none too gently. His boney hand was like a vise as he pulled her along after him. Hermione stumbled awkwardly trying to keep up as he practically dragged her out of the library and through the corridor.

OH NO!! OH NOO!! She thought but then she tried calm herself. McGonagall would have some very choice words for her and she would probably get detention (she cringed at the thought) but she would also understand. She knew how hard Hermione was working and she would understand why she HAD to have that book. Well, maybe she would...

Hermione suddenly noticed that she was not being pulled toward McGonagall's office or quarters. In fact, it seemed they were headed toward the dungeons. "Uhh, Mister Filch, Sir, I am in Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall is the head of my house."

"OOOOO, not tonight!"

"What do you mean not tonight!" her anxiety was rising rapidly and she was finding it hard to be polite to this man dragging her across the school."

"Professor McGonagall is away, tonight, and she left the professor Snape in charge of dealing with naughty children from her house." There was no mistaking the joy Filch took at making this pronouncement.

It was not joy that Hermione felt upon hearing it, however. It was something more akin to sheer TERROR!!

"SNAPE!!" She starting to fight against Filch struggling to get her arm from his grasp. He gave her arm a firm yank and continued to pull her forward.

As they approached Snape's chamber's Hermione stopped fighting but her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard. 'How could McGonagall leave SNAPE in charge?" He would KILL her. She was sure he would certainly NOT understand her leaving her common room in the middle of the night for a BOOK. She didn't have much more time to think, because they were too quickly arriving at their destination. Light was still leaking out from under the door of Snape's chambers. Filch strode up to the door and knocked like an excited child bringing a gift they knew would please.

There was a brief silence following the knock and, for a moment, hope sprung up in Hermione that Snape was not in. A sharp "COME" from inside dashed her hopes and had there been enough light Filch could have seen the color drain from her face with the sound of that voice.

Filch opened the door. Snape stood facing away from them looking at two vials he was holding up to the light. He turned slowly as though still thinking about something else but when he saw Filch his eyes flashed quickly to Hermione.

He stared at her holding her wide eyes with his. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"She was out of bed, sir. In the library"

Snape sniffed at this in amusement still piercing Hermione with his stare. Hermione was frozen like a deer in the headlights. She couldn't move or look away but her heart was beating fast.

Snape broke his gaze and turned, moving toward his desk to set his vials down. "Thank you Mr. Filch, you have been MOST helpful. You may leave us now. I asure you the child will be well...taken care of."

Filch seem agitated at this dismissal..."Can't I stay? I found her."

"No" said Snape, his voice was not raised but there was finality in the sound that made Filch move to the door, give once last satisfied smirk to Hermione, and leave the room.

Being alone with Snape seemed to break Hermione from her frozen state. "Professor, I was

just..."

"SILENCE!" Snape turned to stare at her again but this time she couldn't meet his eyes and she quickly looked away. It didn't seem to help much as she could feel his eyes boring into her. "Miss Granger, you are not of my house so let me explain a few things for you. When a student is brought to my chambers for punishment they do not speak until they are spoken to! Also, they find that if they are given instructions they should follow them carefully or things will go much worse! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!"

"Yes, sir" Hermione managed to say. Her mind was racing 'punishment?' What sort of punishment would Snape dole out? He clearly said "brought to my office FOR punishment. That didn't sound like detention. What punishment would he give in his chambers. Certainly a session of Snape yelling and berating her would be punishment but she doubted he would see it that way. ...lines perhaps, or...surely not!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these places or characters they all belong to the wonderful JKR

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these places or characters they all belong to the wonderful JKR

Summary-Hermione is a little too overwhelmed with her studies and she breaks some rules in her desperation. McGonagall is not there so she finds that Snape will be doling out her punishment.

Warnings- Spanking M/f

Rating - PG for spanking

The Book - part 2

"So, Miss Granger, You think you are so smart you are above the rules, do you? You think you can get away with running to the library whenever you want because McGonagall is so proud of you she won't punish you? Is that what you think?"

"No, sir" Hermione shifted uneasily and looked down at the polished floor of Snape's study. His accusations held enough truth to make them sting.

"No? Well let me assure you that I will not hesitate to punish you for such a foolish stunt. These rules are in place FOR A REASON, Miss Granger! You seem to think you are bright, I

am sure you can tell me WHY students are not to be out of their common rooms in the middle of the night, with a KILLER ON THE LOOSE!!"

Hermione wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond at this point. He hadn't really asked her a question. She thought maybe she should just keep quiet.

"What, the great Hermione Granger can't answer a simple question? I expected you to be jumping up and down waving your hand like usual" He said in with a sarcastic

tone.

Hermione blushed furiously, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, let me tell you, then. The rule is in place to keep you little brats safe from all sorts of danger and harm and NOTHING makes me more furious than having little know-it-alls thinking they know better and risking their own health and safety!!" Snape's eyes were flashing fiercely. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, MISS GRANGER?"

Hermione swallowed hard. When put this way her defense seemed more than a little feeble. "I forgot a book in the library, sir. I couldn't do my essay without it and it is due TOMORROW!"

Snape's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "Give me the book."

Hermione was surprised to see that she still held the book in her hand. When Filch had found her she had quickly tucked the cloak in her robes but the book had remained in her hand. She handed the book to Snape who took it, glanced at it briefly and set it down on the edge of his desk.

He turned back to her and folded his arms across his chest. "That's it?! That is all you have to say for yourself, young lady?! You risked life and limb and committed an act of outright

disobedience and rule breaking so you could finish your essay?!"

Silence

"I asked you a question, young lady!"

"Ye..yes, sir...I'm sorry"

"Oh, you most certainly will be, Miss Granger."

For a while Snape didn't say anything he just focused his most disapproving look on her. Hermione glancing at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere to avoid those eyes that were screaming disapproval of her actions. She could feel tears welling up. "Why

had she been so STUPID!"

Snape started to move toward a chair sitting in the corner of the room. "Much to my dismay, Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall made it clear that I was not to punish her students to try and correct any long-standing flaws in behavior. That is unfortunate

because I have long believed that someone needs to take you in hand for being such an insufferable know-it-all! I assure you, had you been in my house you would have felt my displeasure on your behavior in that area long ago! McGonagall seems to live

under the delusion that students will simply grow out of these annoying habits without proper guidance." As he was speaking he had picked up the chair and was moving it out to in front of the desk. "So, for the moment we will focus only on tonight's foolish disobedience."

Snape sat in the chair and again looked at Hermione. "Look at me, Miss Granger."

Hermione forced her eyes away from the polished wood floor and looked at him. There were definitely tears in her eyes now.

Snape's voice was stern. "You, Miss Granger, have been disobedient and foolishly risked harm to yourself for no good reason. That is completely unacceptable and you are going

to receive a spanking. Do you have anything to say?"

The tears that were threatening were now running down her cheeks that were flushed with shame. She had wanted to argue the "for no good reason" part but decided that would do

HER no good at this point. "Sir, isn't there a different punish...?"

"No! Come here, Miss Granger"

Hermione had thoughts of bolting for the door and hiding out until professor McGonagall returned. Snape seemed to read her thoughts.

Miss Granger, as I said earlier you will find that obedience is the best thing in this room. I assure you that if I have to come get you, you will be very unhappy about the results and if you make me RUN after you, you be spanked twice. COME HERE, NOW!!"

Hermione slowly walked toward the Potions Master and she gasped when he reached quickly foward, grabbed her arm, and pulled her over his knees.

She didn't think her face could blush any redder but when Snape flipped up her skirt she knew her cheeks must be a brilliant Gryffindor crimson. She squirmed furiously from the humiliation. A firm swat made her freeze in anticipation. "Why are you receiving this spanking, Miss Granger?"

"I was out after hours."

SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK!

"Why did you break that rule? What reason did you give?"

"I needed a book"

SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK!

"Was this a good reason for being shamefully disobedient and RISKING YOUR LIFE RUNNING AROUND THE SCHOOL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITH A MURDERER ON THE LOOSE!!"

"No sir," Hermione managed through her tears.

"No indeed, young lady!"

SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK,SPANK!

By this time Snape could feel the warmth radiating from her bottom through her panties. He knew it must be a nice shade of pink at this point. He stopped administering swats.

Hermione craned her neck to see what Snape was doing and hoping the spanking was over. She gasped as she realized what he had in mind. He had picked up her book from the desk and held it firmly in his hand.

"Miss Granger, I hope this will help remind you that getting a book from the library is NEVER a reason to break rules and risk your safety." With that he brought the

book down with a stinging slap on her bottom.

Hermione cried out "Ahhhh...I am sorry...OWWWWW...SIR!"

Snape gave her 12 very firm swats with the book and Hermione was crying in earnest by the time he was through. She felt his hand lift her off his lap and she was surprised by the gentleness of the touch. He stood her before him and kept his hands on her shoulders. She found this comforting somehow and wondered if that was why he did it?"

"Alright, young lady, I hope you learned your lesson. I also hope that you will not be that foolhardy again."

"I am sorry, Sir."

"I know. You have received your punishment. We don't need to speak of it again." Now, he stood up and the old Snape was back. I will escort you to your dorm where you will GO TO BED!! If I here you have stayed up studying we will have another 'discussion' on getting a good night's sleep and not overworking yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir" Hermione sighed and wondered how long McGonagall was going to be away!


End file.
